


catharsis

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, ILL FIND YOU N SLAP YOU IF YOU DONT SMILE READING THIS, and just to slap them?, jk im too lazy to track somebody down, no thank u!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: #15.





	catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not be my last post...  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ idk
> 
> so this work is a bit all over the place, i was writing down exactly what i was thinking in that moment

Hello reader,  
I just wanted to say this. Thanks for reading about my problems. Well, you may be new. Most likely, anyway. If this is the first work of mine your reading, what are you doing? This is like, the credits or something! Go back to the beginning. So the ones that have read at least one of my other works, thank you. Why am I thanking you? I don't really know. It's the polite thing, I guess! I know my previous works probably got everybody (who read them) in an ugly mood, but I also have hope that it helped somebody feel less alone, like they could relate. Just maybe. I still cannot pinpoint why I decided to talk about all my problems here, but my therapist says journaling is good for me. So maybe that's why? I just felt I was going to explode from holding too many things in. The writing helped. I know my stories, and writings aren't quality. They may even be cringey to some, but I didn't do it for someone to react! I did it for me. 

I feel not bad, not great. I know I have to put some work into bettering my mood, and myself. If you beat yourself up all your life, you can't suddenly change that. You spent years in that habit, it will take a long while to get better. I'm going to get better, and I'm going to be okay. I'll get through it! Just got to funnel some effort into it. That goes for all of you too! Don't expect change immediately, even if you wish for it.

And to all of you out there, who are struggling, I'm gonna write a few words to you. If you feel alone, go to somebody and tell them. If you feel depressed, don't wallow in it. If you feel like hurting yourself, tell somebody. It'll be hard, you'll be scared, but in the end you won't regret it. Find someone who will support you, and stick with them. If you feel suicidal, I'm sorry. You should find somebody to help you. And if you can't afford help, then you better find another way. Go to somebody you trust, tell them. They'll listen. Find something, anything, to cling onto. Whether it's just the fact that you'd feel bad if you left your fish behind to starve or something. Just please, please, don't let go.

I'm not a therapist. I'm not able to experience the exact same thing you have. But, as someone who has been raised without a dad, had a passive mother who wouldn't deal with her own problems, so she couldn't deal with mine, self harmed, lost all my friends, attempted suicide, I can tell you I'm still here! I'm working to become better and happier. So please, you try too.

All of my works were mostly focused on the bad things that have happened, with an eagle eye. That's the problem. Why do we only acknowledge the negative things? Look at the positive too. You can't progress without both sides. It's hard, it almost seems we're hardwired to always see the worst in things.

I know I may sound preachy, I'm not trying to be. I just really want people to know to keep on going. I'm going to say, this has to be my best post here. I hope it will help someone, and I know I'll look back on this too if I'm feeling down. It's not perfect, but it helps me. Maybe you too!

Your hopeful writer,  
(not listing my name) <3


End file.
